Smile for the Camera
by OrchidsMoon
Summary: A little preview of my (not so new) new story. Of fighting, mistakes, and not-so-much introductions.


Smile for the Camera!

Of fighting, mistakes, and not-so-much introductions.

* * *

><p>It was early fall when they caught up with us. The wind was slowly blowing cooler every day. Very few of the trees were warm coloured, not even dropping their leaves yet. Mother had never shown a sign this was her plan but I always had my suspicions.<p>

I had been sitting in the front room, studying an oddly shaped kunai while Mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. We were to have curry. She promised I could eat dango for dessert if I thought up ten ways to offensively use this kunai plus chakra rope. Tea dango was my favorite.

Fourth example: Assuming jutsu were allowed, as she didn't restrict them, a fire jutsu would be ideal to use with this type of combo. Imbedding your own chakra along the string would assure the fire caught and kept burning longer than if it had been dipped in a flammable liquid. Also, if the kunai were to be thrown, it could be easily directed by the chakra string and the fire would not be put out.

A pair of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. Light 'shiff's and 'thud's against the hard wood floor as they traveled the hallway. Mother entered the room a moment later.

At this point in my life I had not been around many people. And never for a prolonged duration of time. As so, my thoughts on beauty were lacking. But I always though Mother pretty. She said she had the classic features of a Hyuga. High cheek bones, defined jaw line, straight barley brown hair. It was more than that though. There was an elegance about her that added to the appearance. When she walked, it was with confidence. When she talked, she met your gaze. When she sat, it was with a straight back and crossed ankles.

As she entered the room, it was not with her usual regal posture but with slumped shoulders. She paused in the doorway then slowly made her way toward me.

Crouching down inches away, she wrapped her arms around herself and stated softly,"It's time."

My face itched to move but I knew better. Mother taught me showing emotion will guarantee a loss. I am a good student. My features didn't betray me. Though I wanted to sigh, instead I closed my eyes, repeating the strategy in my mind.

"Yes Ma'am."

One eye opened when I felt her hand touch my cheek.

"I want you to promise me something, Amiri." Her tone was stern, this was an order.

I shifted my gaze to her eyes so she knew she had my full attention. But her face was turned down.

"Promise me..." She stopped when her voice broke.

She took a breath before lifting her head. Brow drawn together as tears wet her cheeks, she was beautiful, beaming at me, and with the most sad look in her eyes.

"Swear to me you will smile every day. At least once."

Her request was of someone who knew they would not have this opportunity again.

Dropping the kunai, I took her hand in both mine and tried to mimic her smile.

"Yes, Mother. I will."

The presence I felt steadily growing closer was finally here. Eight chakra signatures. I turned to the front door as the pounding began.

"Konaha Police! Open up!"

Mothers' offensive chakra flared. Her Byakugan was activated. There was a whispered, "Damn."

"Would you like me to fight, Ma'am?"

The pounding grew louder, as did the shouts.

"No. It will be worse if you fight." That last part was mumbled to herself.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't have the time to explain."

The noise outside stopped.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! A little back story for the back story!

This story has been in development for quite a few years now. During middle school, myself and some friends created original Naruto characters based off ourselves. Most of us grew out of it. But a couple (myself included) were nagged here and there from our muses. This nagging somehow turned into starvation and not looking up from a notebook for hours on end. From there they took on a life of their own, complete with childhoods, character development, weird quirks, plot lines, and even more characters. It has been a very bumpy ride and I have a feeling it's not even half way finished. Either way, I look forward to experiencing this together with you.

And please, if you find an error or if something strikes you as odd, let me know! I welcome all the critics!


End file.
